Un amor nunca imaginado
by KeL Diggory
Summary: Draco y Ginny se escapan pues sus padres no aprueban su relación, pero las cosas empiezan a cambiar cuando Draco tiene que ir a su antigua casa y se lleva a Ginny,
1. Juntos

Bueno, ´pues este es un fan fic que una amiga y yo hicimos, espero les agrade es el primero, dejen reviews ¿si?....  
  
El viento soplaba con fuerza, pero el clima era calido, un chico de ojos grises estaba en el balcón de una casa grande pero acojedora. El chico solo llevaba puestos unos boxer negros lo cual dejaba ver sus trabajados musculos, se encontraba apoyado en la barda-  
  
-Draco?-dijo una voz femenina  
  
Ginny Weasley era quella chica que lo llamaba, estaba envuelta en una sabana blanca que hacia que resaltara su cabello pelirojo, había cambiado mucho, estaba más alta, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, se había puesto muy guapa. -Draco, que haces aqui afuera-preguntó Ginny  
  
Draco suspiro antes de contestar -Nada linda, estoy tomand aire fresco -¿A las 2:00 de la mañana? -Si, no podia dormir -Vamos cariño, entra-dijo Ginny extendiendole la mano  
  
Draco la tomo y entro  
  
Draco y Ginny habían estado saliendo dos años, ambos habiam terminado el colegio, se sentaron en la cama. Un silencio incomodo se apodoro de a habitación  
  
-Draco ¿ocurre algo? -No -No puedes mentirme ¿que pasa? -Es solo que, me gustaria hacer las cosas de otra manera -A que te refieres -A que me gustaria que a la boda asistiera mi mama -Lo se Draco, pero si queremos podemos hacer una boda hermosa sin nuestros padres -No me mal interpretes, claro que haremos una boda grandiosa pero quisiera que mi madre estuviera ahí.  
  
Ginny suspiro, ella y Draco se casarian sin el permiso de sus padres, quien no aprobaban la relación  
  
-¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?-preguntó Ginny -¿Que? -Que si te arrepientes de haberme propuesto matrmonio verdad-dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza -Ginny, no me arrepiento, eres lomejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y no podria arrepentirme de eso, Ginny, miarame-dijo levantandole la cabeza a la chica.,Te amo y no quiero oir esa pregunta de nuevo ¿esta bien? -Si-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa  
  
Draco tambien sonrio y beso a Ginny tiernamente luego ambos se acostaron (N.A:no piensen mal ) en la cama y se durmieron abrazados 


	2. La boda de Potter

Otro capitulo!!!!!  
  
-Vamos Draco, date prisa-gritó Ginny desde el piso de abajo -Ya voy-dijo Draco bajando las escaleras y viendp como Ginny se retocaba el maquillaje al pie de esta -Te ves hermosa-dijo Draco tomandola por la cintura, Ginny se volteo y beso a chico -Ya Draco, vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Ginny despegandose de su chico que cmenzaba a hacer más pasional el beso -Todavia no entiendo por que quieres que vaya a la boda de Potter -Quiero que sepan que eres mi novio Draco -Esta bien pero te costara  
  
Llegaron a un gran jardín, Ginny y Draco llegaron es una limosina negra y bajaron de la mano.  
  
Ginny llevaba un vestido ajustado con un escote algo pronunciado, el vestido era color vino de seda que llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, llevaba el cabello rizado yse veia muy bien  
  
-Ginny-gritaron -Hermione, hola -Te ves estupenda.....¿Malfoy?.-preguntó Hermione -Hola Granger-dijo Draco sin muchas ganas -Hola....mm....Ginny...ven un segundo.....¿quieres?-dijo jalandola lejos de Draco -Que haces con el-dijo Hermione consternada -Es mi novio -¿Que? -Si, vaya Hermione ya lo sabías -Pense que se habían separado -Pero regresamos -No me convence que Draco ya sea bueno -¿Draco?-preguntó Ginny -Es decir...Malfoy  
  
Ginny la miro de manera retadora pues ela sabía bien que aunque Hermione anduviera con Ron, seguía enamorada de Draco -Herm, luego hablamos, voy con Draco  
  
Ginny se dirigió a Draco y luego tomaron su asiento, Después de un rato una chica de cabello negro entro con un vestidp de novia muy lindo, su nombre era Linsay, Harry la había conocido en Hosmeade  
  
-Wow, Potter se gano la loteria-dijo Malfoy -Draco-dijo Ginny golpeando suavemente -No es verdad, es linda pero no más que tu  
  
Ginny se sonrojo y beso a Draco  
  
Después de la ceremonia fueron a la fiesta en un salón -Harry-gritó Ginny -Hola Ginny-dijo alegremente Harry abrazandola -Felicidades -Gracias por cierto que bien te ves -Gracias Harry, bueno nos vemos luego, Lindsay te llama -Si  
  
La chica peliroja se dirigió hacia Draco  
  
-Después de unas horas Draco le pidio a Ginny que se fueran  
  
-Gin, vamonos ya -Por que - Mira si quieres quedate tu, y al rato paso por ti -Draco... -Anda, de verdad ve a divertirte -No Draco vamonos los dos -Segura? -Si  
  
Después de despedirse se fueron a su casa  
  
-Vaya Harry se veia muy feliz -Si-dijo Draco sentandose en la cama -No te la pasaste bien ¿verdad? -Para serte sincero no Ginny suspiro y luego sonrio maliciosamente -Bueno yo te compensare-dijo mientras caminaba de manera sensual hacia su chico -Ah si?-dijo siguiendole el juego a Ginny -Si-dijo mientras se sentaba en Draco  
  
Draco sin poner resistencia beos a Ginny primero tiernamente y despues más pasional mientras retiraba el vestido de Ginny, la cual hacia lo mismo con el traje de Draco. Cuando los dos chicos quedaron en ropa interior. Draco la levanto a Ginny la recosto sobre la cama poniendose sobre ella (N.A: le gustaba tener la cosas bajo control).Los besos y las caricias no faltaron, en esos momentos Ginny sentía cuanto la queria, se sentía protegida y que nada podia salir mal (N.A: pobre niña ilusa)  
  
-Te amo-dijo Draco mientras caia rendido sobre Ginny -Yo tambien-contesto mientras le acariciaba el cabello al chico -Sabes nnca pense enamorarme asi-dijo Draco -Más bien nunca pensaste enamorarte de mi -No, tampoco, pero me alegro de haberlo hehco  
  
Ginny sonrio le dio un beso a Draco y luego se quedaron dormidos 


End file.
